


One of These Days, You Shall be Mine

by annetta23



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: English Premier League, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: “Things ended before it really started... We really waited until it's too late." Jordan kissed the side of Adam's head. It's a late apology.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 11





	One of These Days, You Shall be Mine

Overwhelmed. Nothing else could describe Jordan’s pounding chest perfectly other than overwhelmed. They attacked so well, but still they lost. And even losing, Jordan couldn’t say he’s annoyed.

Adam was back home as an opponent in blue. And Jordan was feeling blue, indeed.

_What was that stare?_

Jordan knew he’s blushing outside and scattered inside. His eyes met Adam’s pair for a brief moment, and he started to wonder if it’s not too late to revive dead hopes. That if...Adam was still hoping too.

“Excuse me,” Jordan smiled politely, gently pushing people left and right further to the guest team’s wing. Ignoring all the confused stares, Jordan asked for Adam and was surprised to be invited in. But boy, Adam was beyond surprised, jaw dropped, leaving his shirt only halfway down his torso. 

This innocence used to grace Jordan’s eyes daily; it’s bittersweet knowing some things never really changed despite...all the changes.

“Hi,” Jordan forced a smile. “How are you?”

“Good! Good,” Now it’s Adam’s turn to blush. “The new lads are great. Umm, how are you?”

_Better before you left._

“I’m...good. I just wanted to check on you.”

Of course that’s a lie. Without thinking, Jordan moved a falling strand from Adam’s forehead. That’s simple and honest; something he’d definitely do before the distance changed everything. Before the blown whistle became a goodbye, like today, when it used to be a jolly sign to take a shower then walked out of Anfield side by side.

“You look happy. I'm glad.” Jordan couldn’t fight the blue cloud. “You take care, okay?”

_I love you so much, Ad._

The world wouldn’t stop to make things easier. Suddenly Jordan just forgot everything he meant to say, things he’d kill to mend. The whistle was blown, and he’s leaving Anfield alone.

“Jordan,”

The world did stop for a moment, when Adam fell to Jordan’s arms. The world did stop for Jordan to smell Adam’s hair again, as comforting as their embrace. The world stopped for something to happen, and Jordan wouldn’t waste this.

“I missed you,” Adam whispered. Jordan held his slim hips tighter.

“Things ended before it really started...We really waited until it's too late." Jordan kissed the side of Adam's head. It's a late apology. "Ad? One of these days, we should talk. Proper talk, not like this, or over the phone. We sit down and talk about us.”

The world resumed, and a couple weeks later, Adam was back home. This time, sitting on Jordan’s couch like old times, speechless over the velvet box Jordan just opened for him.

Overwhelmed. Nothing else could describe Jordan’s pounding chest the moment Adam said “I do”. The world would never stop to make things easier, but it would always stop to make things possible. 

  
  
  



End file.
